Humanity's Course 2 (Map Game)
Humanity's Course 2 is a sequel to the original map game, Humanity's Course on Future Wikia. I, AllThingsCombined was the head mod on that map game and I felt like it needed a sequel; and here I am! Rules (PLEASE READ BEFORE JOINING) *'No cursing or foul language', you will be removed from the map game *'No racist comments', you will also be removed from the map game *Every 30 years will be archived on a separate page *The game creator's word overrides all others *The head mod's word overrides all except the game creators *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section *'Please stay active!' Check back at least every 2 days! *If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST GET PERMISSION BY THE GAME CREATOR!! *'STAY PLAUSIBLE' *'After 3 implausibilities, you will be banned' *Both parties must agree to an alliance *'PLEASE! PUT YOUR COUNTRIES' FLAG BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE BULLET LIST!' *'HAVE FUN!' Mods *''Game Creator:'' AllThingsCombined *''Head Mod:'' Sidewinder291102 *''Map Mod:'' Trish pt7 *''Mod:'' Apply for Modships Here: ''(currently open!)'' Backstory Situation in 2016 Earth is at a very crucial point at this moment in time. In the United States, the presidential election is underway and the winner will possibly change the world for the better or for the worse. Meanwhile, Great Britain is deciding weather or not to leave the European Union, putting the Schengen Agreement in danger for all European Union Members. In West Europe, countries are growing more scared of Russia as they tease them and show off their military might. In the Middle East, it is total ciaos. Palestine and Israel are at each other's throats, with one wrong move could result in war; the Islamic State (aka ISIS) is taking over Iraq and Syria by the day with the United States supporting Kurdish Rebels, and Russia supporting Syrian President Assad's regime. Map Nations * Germany - Epic * Ukraine - AllThingsCombined * Portugal ''' - User:KingSepron * '''Israel - lord falconis * Australia- Trish pt7 (talk) 23:02, June 12, 2016 (UTC) * Norway-NYEHEHEHEHEH * Republic of North Korea Rebel Group: User:Derpmaster21 * United States * '''Mexico: Hexarafi *'Malaŵi':Oliviaolivs (talk) 17:13, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Fallen/Occupied/Former Nations/Regions Articles Archives Game play 2016 * Ukraine: With the resignation of Arseniy Yatsenyuk as Prime Minister, the Chairman of the Verkhovna Rada, Volodymyr Groysman is appointed in place of Yatsenyuk. New Prime Minister Groysman announces that for the rest of his term as PM, he will fight corruption issues in the Government that had lead to Yatsenyuk's resignation; along with building closer relations with the European Union. President Poroshenko announces that he will introduce a bill to the Verkhovna Rada that will use PM Groysman's ideas about fighting corruption across Ukraine forever. The bill is called "antykoruptsiyna Bill (eng: Anti-Corruption Bill)" that will require all office holders to be examined and checked for corruption, along with checking all finances during their camping to be elected to the office. The bill will take effect in the following year. Also, President Poroshenko sends 1,560 National Guard troops to the Donbass region to fight the Pro-Russian rebels that have been pushing and almost taking over all of the Donbass region. Poroshenko announces that voting in any election will be not held in rebel held regions until the rebellion is over. Yatsenyuk wants to move troops into the Russian held Crimea, which is starting to gain steam in the Rada. * Germany:'We upgrade our military.'We ask Austria, the Czecks, Italy, Bosnia, Croatia, Hungary, and Slovakia to join us in a new nation called Europa. **'Governments of Austria, Czech Republic, Italy, Bosnia, Croatia, Hungary, and Slovakia:' All 7 countries deny the request, preferring to remain sovereign. **I just want to see the RNG for this. ***On a separate note, theoretically Bosnia is a bit of a difficult one due to the Islamic Bosnian ethnic group, but Austria could be taken easier since they are a form of Germanic people. Trish pt7 (talk) 03:47, June 13, 2016 (UTC) * Australia- We continue to keep a close eye on Islamic immigrants. A 2 year Australian Outback road upgrade and repair project starts takes place. Corruption and urban drug use are cracked down on, especially in Sidney and Melbourne. Plans are set forth for closer relations with Papua New Guinea, Vanuatu, the Solomon Islands and New Zealand. Trade deals and treaty of friendship are offered to Papua New Guinea, Vanuatu, the Solomon Islands and New Zealand. A new frigate is built in Perth and the city's harbour is expanded. Spasers, Masers and MOSFET metal–oxide–semiconductor field-effect transistors are all to be developed and perfected over the next 2 years. * Israel We build 5 new churches, 2 of them to Islam, 2 to Judaism, and 1 to Christianity. We also make 23 new tanks, and attempt a removal of all Palestine. We offer 20 thousand dollars to Egypt for Sinai Peninsula. MOD RESPONSE needed **'Government of Egypt:' Egyptian Prime Minister, Sherif Ismail responds, saying that "The Arab Republic of Egypt will allow the State of Israel a portion but not all Sinai Peninsula." Israel gains ~2,000 population. * Norway:We ask neighboring countries Sweden, Denmark, Iceland and Finland if they want to merge into a more powerful Republic of Scandinavia. We also begin upgrading military. We ask Germany for trade ties. **'Governments of Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, and Finland:' The governments of Sweden, Denmark, and Finland state that they are considering joining but will hold a referendum next year to decide. However, the Republic of Iceland accepts the offer immediately and cedes their land to the Kingdom of Norway. Norway gains ~334,000 population. 2017 * Australia- We propose a bigger and greater unified federal nation that covers Australia, The Solomon Islands, New Zealand, Vanuatu and Papua New Guinea (Mod response please). Our soccer and cricket teams go under extensive training. Mobile phones networks expand in the outback. **'Governments of Solomon Islands, New Zealand, Vanuatu, and Papua New Guinea:' The Solomon Islands and Vanuatu accept and cede the land to Australia. New Zealand and Papua New Guinea want to accept by Great Britain halts the decision, preffering New Zealand and Papua New Guinea stay sovereign. * Norway: We begin work on a particle collider in Trondheim, the Southern Trondheim Particle Accelerator. It will exceed the LHC circumference by 10 kilometers, making it the largest particle accelerator. With the guidance of the engineers that designed and constructed the LHC and our finest scientists, we shall attempt to understand sub-atomic particles. We also have established a Low Emission Act, where all emissions wil be cut down by 70%, and we are hoping to achieve this goal by 2021, since we have already commuted to zero deforestation a while back. We start constructing geothermal power plants in the Icelandic Region, and an underwater "electric pole" to send electricity from Iceland to Norway. We also start creating designs for nuclear fusion plants, and we expect them to be up and running before 2020. *'Israel: '''we construct 2 mosques, and 3 churches. We also work on energy and work to see if there is a way to seperate energy from matter. We begin our experiment with photons. ** '''Australia Dip'-We offer a trade deal to Israel. ** Norway: We would like to help Israel in their experiment. They are welcome to use our facilities if needed and the STPA when completed. We also send the designs for a nuclear fusion plant in case they are dealing with an energy crisis. ** Australia- We would also like to help Israel in their experiment. *'Mod Event:' The referendum takes place in Sweden, Denmark, and Finland. In Sweden, the votes are 3,765,548 Yes and 967,438 No, Sweden agrees to join the union. In Denmark, the votes are 2,500,760 Yes and 10,348 No, Denmark joins the union. In Finland, the votes are 470,800 Yes and 789,436 No, Finland remains sovereign. *'Germany:'We upgrade our military.We request Scandinavia join us as the Scandinavian Area this means that the German Area shall exist as well (You can still play as your nation). The New Nation shall be called the European Confederacy with one military. We invade Austria and the Czechs saying we only want European Unity. ** Australia- The Australian PM says that we will remain generally neutral on European issues. He is concerned by the Germans are expanding violently, while Australia dose it peacefully. They do note in Germany's defense that it seemed odd that all the nations that were asked did not want join in. While it was apparent that most nations would at least theoretically want to stay independent, 3 were of particular note. Bosnia was a lost cause due to the Islamic\Bosnian ethnic group and the Czech Republic has bad memories of what Germany did to them in World War 2, but Austria could have been persuaded to join given time since they are a form of Germanic people. It is not difficult to fix knife edge referendum results (the 2016 presidential result was rumored in real life to be rigged with ~49,000 fake Green votes). We welcome the Solomon Islands and Vanuatu in to our federal union. ** Norway: We accept Germany's offer only on the terms that they will resolve their expansion peacefully, and we will have a conference on this with the other sovereign nations. *Israel: we are grateful for Australian and Scandinavia aid. We accept it and send a few radioactive specimens to Norway lab, and attempt to find a way to "accelerate" the matter to 1/100th the speed of light, according to the lab theory that was developed... * Republic of North Korea (Rebel Group): 'For years we thought that North Korea was great. That's what the Kim rulers taught us. The government outlawed all communications with the outside world. But there has been an underground movement to communicate with the outside world. We know now that all that the Kim rulers have taught us is rubbish lies. We want to make North Korea actually great. Our rebel group has slowly been picking up steam, and we now have 215,000 followers who are willing to risk their lives for this rebel group. We ask for help from South Korea and the Western world 'Response. ** Australia Dip- We offer financial help and political support to the Republic of North Korea (Rebel Group). ** United States diplomacy: (Secret) We give the North Korean Rebels 2.7 billion US dollars for supplies. The US will have to keep this a secret to prevent war between North Korea and the US (Secret) **'Rep. of North Korea (Rebel Group) Dip: '''We thank Australia for their help. * '''United States:' Hillary Clinton is inaugurated as the 45th President of the United States, making her the first woman to become president in American history. Foreign Policy is a big player in politics in the United States ever since Germany invaded Czech Republic and Austria. President Clinton does not want to go to war, not yet at least; but she does have the navy blockade all German ports for the time being and American troops entering the Czech and Austrian capital to protect their government. President Clinton does not want to be the one to start the war. At her first State of the Union Address, she states, "I do not care if Germany wants to invade Austria and Czech Republic for quote on quote 'German Unification', those people have the right to be free and we will not let you come in their way." In the Middle East, Kurdish rebels are continuously getting money from the United States for weapons and other supplies, Clinton re-establishes the training program for the Kurdish fighters by US troops that was ended 2 years ago by former President Barack Obama. Along with the Kurdish Rebels, the US army makes a big push for the capital of ISIS, Al-Raqqah with military invasion along with airstrikes at key ISIS government targets. The US Army's main target is for the Deputy ISIS Commander in Iraq, Abu Fatima al-Jaheishi since he was reported in the capital for an important meeting. President Clinton announces also at the State of the Union that, "The Middle East will have peace, I promise that." The Secretary of Defense announces that all US troops have been moved out of Afghanistan; with half returning home and the other half being moved to Iraq and Syria to combat ISIS. Democratic senators in the Senate are attempting to push for a bill nicknamed, "Abortions Rights Act" which would end discrimination against women that have had an abortion, along with having abortions being completely available in all 50 states; and the states cannot make their own abortion rules only the Federal Government can pass legislation in Congress to make any changes in the state in question. President Clinton has announced full support of the Abortion Rights Act. ** Australian Dip- We offer financial help and political support to the Kurds. 1,000 troops, 10 fighters and 10 ground attack aircraft join the American attack on the capital of ISIS, Al-Raqqah. We offer a trade deal to the USA. * Republic of North Korea (Rebel Group): '''As the entire nation of North Korea celebrates Kim Jong Il's birthday, we have peacefully seized bits of land along the coastline by persuading the locals to join us. We now have 358,000 followers. With Australian financial aid, we have been able to purchase better guns and bombs, allowing us to capture more land. This is our land as it is now: * '''Norway: We support the North Korean Rebel Group for their means of peaceful expansion. We want to establish peace and trade ties and a discount on weapons in should things go south with their expansion. We have built an underwater electrical grid to send excess Icelandic geothermal energy to the mainland, an engineering feat comparable to that of the construction of the Panama Canal. We start developing a space program and ask if any countries want to join us in this endeavor. We expect to have colonies on the moon by spring 2021. ** Australia Dip-We offer a trade deal to Norway. *'German D:'We will expand peacefully in the future.So now you are the Scandinavian Zone within the European Confederation. ** Australia Dip-We offer a trade deal to Germany. * Republic of North Korea (Rebel Group): ' We have persuaded more locals to join us and we now number approximately 500,000. We have taken a whole lot of land and are now on the borders of three major cities: Haeju, Kaesong, and Chongjin, having surrounded the former two. The North Korean army has now discovered us, which means that we can't expand as quickly as we used to, but the North Koreans think of us as a small, petty rebel group and is not taking us seriously yet. This is our land as of March 30th: **'United States Diplomacy: With the rebellion progressing in North Korea, President Clinton orders 1,200 more US troops to stand at the DMZ border between North Korea and South Korea. We do this in case North Korea makes a desperate move and decide to invade South Korea. She also has the USS Coronado and the USS Curtis Wilbur (who were both based near North Korea) patrol the Yellow Sea and the Sea of Japan. (Secret) We pressure the Chinese and the Russians not to protect the North Koreans in case a war breaks out (Secret). * Australia- We make a short comedy movie about a gay Kilguoorie dingo and it's inter-personal relationship with a gay wombat from Adelaide. ** Australia Dip-We offer a trade deal to Singapore, Tuvalu, Jordan and New Zealand (mod response needed). We continue to keep a close eye on Islamic immigrants. *** Australia Secret dip to Republic of North Korea (Rebel Group):- We will help you with even more cash and some food supplies. **** Australia (secret subversive special ops stuff)- We smuggle 50 hand-grenades, 500 anti-Kim leaflets and 20 military radios to the Republic of North Korea (rebel group) zone. ****'Rep. of NK rebels (secret): We thank Australia for their help and buy the movie about the gay dingo and wombat but change the dingo into Kim Jong Un and the wombat as Hitler for propaganda purposes.' **'Israeli dip: '''we give 10000 us dollars to the rebels in n. Korea, as well as giving them 12 tanks. **Israel: we send a small force of fighters to a. Fight isis, and b. Rebuild syria. We also make a some key discoveries, but were not sure what the mean yet... ** '''Australia Dip'-We offer a trade deal to Israel and Mexico. *'Portugal: '''Seeing how the world around us has become orientated around expansion, we offer Spain 100,000 euros to '''buy the canary isles. (mod response needed)' We also provide food supplies and clothing to the North Korean Rebels, fearing military aid could cause a Chinese interference. *'Malaŵi':Farming sugarcane, cotton, tea, corn, potatoes, sorghum, cattle and goats is ammped up. There is a very high risk for major the infectious diseases bacterial and protozoal diarrhoea, hepatitis A, typhoid fever, malaria, plague, schistosomiasis, and rabies; so we start a public education campaing. pharmaceutical manufacturing is invested in. Exploratory drilling in progress for stating the mining of new mines for amethyst crystals. Football game playing pitches, roads and schools are upgraded. All western hair salons are nationalised and only native Negroid hair styles are alowed. We want a trade deal with- Germany, Israel, Portugal, Australia and the USA. ** Australia Dip- We agree with Malawi's deal. 2018 As Germany has surprised the world with their invasion of Austria and the Czech Republic, angering the United States and NATO in general, North Korean rebels are gaining land in their quest to overthrow Kim-Jung Un. Along with Sweden, Denmark, and Iceland forming with Norway, the world does seem to be changing. * Australia- We continue to keep a close eye on Islamic immigrants. The Solomon Islands and Vanuatu have a increase in mobile phone coverage and more fishing boats. Coal and iron mining increases in Australia proper. A minor rocket launch site is built near Darwin and a weather satellite is launched 9 months later. A manned space program is formally launched, with a space station planned for 2024 and Alice Springs launch site ready by 2023. An Australian ASAS special forces unit blows up a North Korean government arms dump in Namp'o and Seppo. They then leave as covertly as they arrived one day later. Category:Map Games Category:Sequel